Kitty Catastrophe
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt: Blaine is allergic to Lord Tubbington


One-Shot

Prompt: Blaine is allergic to Lord Tubbington.

The New Directions were going crazy this week. With Regionals coming up, everyone was completely stressed. On top of that, Brittany had announced that a meteor was going to crash into Earth and kill them all. The only one really worried about that though was Sam, who was convinced that he was going to die and was stuck worrying about the topic of having angel sex. Blaine however was completely calm. He had faith in them for Regionals. One of their competitors was a convent and he was sure that they could take the Hooiserdaddies. With a name like that, they couldn't be that good. When Mr. Shue announced the assignment for week Blaine couldn't believe it. He couldn't figure out why Mr. Shue was indulging in this meteor story. It was insane. Everyone else seemed completely on board with the idea though.

Brittany was the first to perform. "More than Words" was a really pretty song and Blaine was glad to sing it. Plus, He had noticed that Sam and Brittany were pretty distant so this was a good opportunity for them to get closer again. Sam began to strum his guitar and Brittany started to sing. Blaine walked out with a candle and lit it and joined in the song. The rest of the New Directions followed with their own lit candles. Blaine could feel his eyes becoming itchy, but he couldn't figure out why. He noticed Brittany move out towards the seats in the auditorium. She was singing to someone, or something. He looked closely and there sat Lord Tubbington in a comfy little cat bed. That explained why his eyes were itchy. Blaine had found out he was allergic to cats when he was little. They made him sneeze, his eyes itch, and if he touched one he broke out in hives. It wasn't a life threatening allergy, it was just plain annoying. As the song came to a close, the rest of the New Directions members blew out there candles and began to walk off stage. Brittany went down and grabbed Lord Tubbington off the bed. Sam went to put his guitar away so it was just Brittany, Blaine, and Lord Tubbington left in the auditorium.

"So, Blaine Warbler, Did you like the song?" She asked.

"Yeah, Britt. It was really pretty." Blaine said as he ran a finger underneath his tickly nose.

"I don't think Lord Tubbington liked it." She pouted. "Maybe if we just give him some time, here you hold him." Brittany said as she shoved Lord Tubbington into Blaine's arms.

"No, Brittany I…" Blaine began, but before he knew it she was gone and he was left holding a cat. He could feel the hives bubbling on his skin. His eyes were burning, so he set Lord Tubbington on his bed. He didn't want to leave him alone so he stood there and waited for Brittany to come back. He sneezed three times into his arm and went to dig for a tissue in his backpack. Time went by and the hives on his arms got worse. He wondered how long Britt thought she could leave him with her cat, bu it was Brittany so anything was possible. Then, he heard someone come into the auditorium. It was Sam.

"Dude, what are you still doing in here?" Sam asked.

"Britt, made me *achoo* watch her cat and I'm allergic to cats, but I didn't want to leave him alone." Blaine said after only pausing once to sneeze. Sam rushed down to where Blaine was.

"Aww man, your arms are covered in hives. Here give him to me." Sam said. It was then that Brittany came into the auditorium.

"Does Lord Tubbington forgive me now?" She asked as she skipped over to Blaine and Sam.

"Britt, why did you ask Blaine to watch him when he's allergic to cats?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know. Plus, I don't even know what the word allergy means. Is that like a fancy word for not liking cats" She responded.

"No Britt, It's not." Sam responded. At this point Blaine looked horrible. His nose was stuffed up and is eyes were bright red. The worst were his arms that were covered in bumpy red hives. "Okay, Well Britt. You and Lord Tubbington need to work this out yourselves." Sam said as he handed Lord Tubbington over to Brittany. Then he turned to Blaine. "Come on man; let's get you to the nurse." He replied before pulling him out of the cat infested auditorium and down to the nurse where he could get some Benadryl to fix his allergic reaction.


End file.
